25 Listopada 1999
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (137) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Sceny z życia smoków - serial animowany 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Wszystko dla kariery (8-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.15 Zwierzęta świata: Oman - klejnot Arabii (ost.) - film dok. 11.40 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (272) - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Dieta Joan Collins (3) - serial dok., W. Bryt. 13.20 Kwadrans z medycyną - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Wyprzedzić chorobę: Kamica pęcherzyka żółciowego - mag. 14.05 Dieta Joan Collins (4)- serial dok. W. Bryt. 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (37) - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.30 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.40 Niewidzialni (6/13) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja-magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (997) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Credo: Taize w Warszawie - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges (62) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn publicystyczny 21.35 Kup pan cegłę - magazyn reklamowy 21.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Pegaz miesiąca - magazyn kulturalny 23.45 Filmy o filmach: Spirala - reportaż 0.10 Spirala - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1.35 Podstawy gry na perkusji (powt.) 1.45 Mój ślad (powt.) 1.50 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 09.05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (53) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 09.55 Po prostu żyć - magazyn 10.20 Złote marzenia (88,89) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993 12.10 Z Dwójką dookoła Świata: Królewski Londyn - reportaż 12.35 Teraz o tym można mówić: Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia: Duchy - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.00 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.20 L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey: Najlepiej nam było przed wojną (powt.) 14.05 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (20) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 14.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 15.00 W labiryncie (29/120): Wywiad - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (38) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994 17.00 O dziele Jana Łaskiego - program ekumeniczny 17.15 Pytania o reformę szkolnictwa 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.25 Dwójkomania 19.30 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Badziewiakowie (10): Gdzie jest Wojtek? - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 20.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Ekstradycja (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995 00.00 Wina i kara: Nie zabijajcie delfinów - film dokumentalny Aleksandra Kuca 00.40 Telefon zaufania Dwójki 01.15 Aniołowie Piekieł (Hell's Angels On Wheels) - film sensacyjny, USA 1967 02.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Dom pełen zwierząt 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.00 Artwizje 17.15 Zaczarowana dorożka 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Nauka i przyszłość - magazyn edukacyjny 18.50 Spotkania z muzyką 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px />6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Swiat według Bundych (65) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (143) - serial anim. 8.30 Tarzan (61) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Karolina w mieście (4) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Renegat (70) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 F/X (33) - serial sensacyjny. USA 12.30 Policjanci (7) - serial kryminalny, Polska 13.30 13 Posterunek (34) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Godzilla (39) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (128) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supermana (45) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.40 Herkules (75) - serial przygodowy, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (56) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 13 Posterunek (34) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Paszport dyplomatyczny - film sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (29) - cykl reportaży, USA 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.00 Super Express TV 0.15 Emmanuelle 2 - film erot. 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.30 Pepsi chart 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (1) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Zakazane wspomnienia - film obycz. USA (1995) 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad "i" 23.43 Pogoda 23.45 Multikino 0.15 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.45 Drew Carey show - serial 1.15 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K. Brandysem 9.00 Złotopolscy - serial 9.20 Mój ślad 9.30 Grupa specjalna Eko - serial anim. 10.00 Sukces - serial 11.00 Linia specjalna 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Zaproszenie 13.30 Gry olimpijskie 13.55 Magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz 14.30 Libański tryptyk - Siła pokoju - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rubryka: Narodowość - reportaż 15.30 Babiogórska jesień - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Grupa specjalna Eko - serial anim. 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.10 Credo 18.35 Mój ślad 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Maryna Miklaszewska: Hrabia 21.30 Abecadło kina 21.45 Powrót prezydenta 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30-6.00 Powtórki left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Perła - telenowela 7.00 Sunset Beach - serial 7.45 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 8.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker 8.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 9.45 Seaquest - serial 10.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Bali 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja 23.20 W krzywym zwierciadle - thriller USA (1992) 0.55 Ratownicy - film przyg. USA (1993) 2.30 Zoom 2.55 Sexplozja 3.10 Columbo - serial 4.45 Teledyski left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (63) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (64) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (13) - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (63) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.05 Manuela (24) - telenowela, Włochy 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (64) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (64) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (25) - telenowela, Włochy 16.40 Edera (14) - telenowela 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (64) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (64) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996 22.45 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.15 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (Mysteries, Magic & Miracles) (15) - serial dokumentalny, USA 23.45 Techno party - program muzyczny 00.15 Byłem świadkiem - serial 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (46) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (61) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (123) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (124) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (69) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (106) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (106) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 14.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 14.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (107) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (107) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (49) - serial animowany, USA 1987 17.40 Znak Zorro (62) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (14) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (14) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (110) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Przybysze (Alien Nation) (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-91, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scvarabelli, Lauren Woodland (50 min) 21.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (27) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.00 Krew za krew (Midnight Man) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. John Weidner, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, James Lew, Sorn Mako, Eric Pierpoint (87 min) (powt.) 23.40 Kurier sensacji - magazyn sensacji 00.10 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.40 Piosenka na życzenie 02.40 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Niagara - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1953, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. Marylin Monroe, Joseph Cotten, Jean Peters (92 min) 10.00 (K) Ostatnie dobre chwile (The Last Good Time) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bob Balaban, wyk. Armin Muller-Stahl, Maureen Stapleton, Olivia D'Abo, Adrian Pasdar (90 min) 11.30 (K) Fatalna namiętność (Red Corner) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Richard Gere, Bai Ling, Bradley Whitford (117 min) 13.30 (K) Sto lat kina: W poszukiwaniu... - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Lawendowy zamek - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Historia kina w Popielawach - baśń filmowa, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka (100 min) 16.45 (K) Wybawcy: Cena ryzyka (Rescuers 3: Stories of Courage. Two Families) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Robin Tunney (101 min) 18.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Żółtodzioby (Half Baked) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Dave Chappelle, Guillermo Diaz, Jim Breuer, Harland Williams (82 min) 21.20 (K) CINEKLUB: Serenada w Dolinie Słońca (Sun Valley Serenade) - komedia, USA 1941, reż. Bruce Humberstone, wyk. Sonja Henie, John Payne, Glenn Miller, Milton Berle (86 min) 22.50 (K) Kidnaperzy (Les kidnappeurs) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1998, reż. Graham Guit, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Melvil Poupad, Sacha Bourdo, Romain Duris (102 min) 00.35 (K) Upadłe anioły (Fallen Angels) - dramat sensacyjny, Hongkong 1995, reż. Wong Kar-Wai, wyk. Leon Lai Ming, Takeshi Kaneshiro, Michele Reis, Karen Mok (96 min) 02.10 (K) Ósmy dzień tygodnia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Sonia Ziemann, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Emil Karewicz (82 min) 03.35 (K) Czaszka - horror, USA 1965 (83 min) 05.00 (K) Odważny (The Brave) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Johnny Deep, wyk. Johnny Deep, Marlon Brando, Marshall Bell, Elpidia Carrillo (118 min) 7.05 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 7.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 8.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury - program rozryw. 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Zakazana miłość - serial 11.05 Manuella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury - program rozryw. 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 15.45 Manuella - serial 16.40 TELEINFORMATOR - Popołudniowy 17.15 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 17.30 Prosto z Parnasu - magazyn 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial 20.00 Ratownicy - film przygodo 21.45 Klaun - serial 22.40 Przeciętniak - komedia obycz. 0.35 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 1.05 TELEINFORMATOR - Nocny left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Wschód w oczach zachodu (3-ost.): Demokratyzacja Chin 08.10 Dziedzictwo Wikingów 09.05 Jazzowe inspiracje (2/13): Jak narodził się jazz 09.35 Wojna w przestworzach (12/13): Myśliwce 10.25 Ostatnia wyprawa psów husky 11.25 W pracy 12.20 Święte wody 12.45 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (3/4): Pamiętny mecz 13.40 Królowie na ziarnku grochu 14.30 Wiek XX (3/13): Obsesje 15.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (43) 16.15 Podziemna świątynia komunizmu 17.15 Wiseman USA 18.05 Doktor Miller i wyspiarze 19.00 Dzień na wyścigach 19.20 Skateboard 20.00 Wielkie wystawy- Niemieckie malarstwo romantyczne 20.30 Stereotypy: Teorie o pochodzeniu rasowym 21.25 Lot i upadek rosyjskiej kosmonautyki 22.15 Wietnam - obrazy z przeszłości 23.15 Leonard Bernstein - refleksje 00.10 Los chińskich sierot 01.00 Świerszcz z paryskiego metra left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (100 min) 09.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.50 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 11.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 11.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.10 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 13.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (90 min) 18.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.30 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 23.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 23.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.10 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Katarzyna Aleksandryjska 09.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemie: Tereny podmokłe - film przyrodniczy 09.55 Instytucja spełnionej nadziei - reportaż 10.05 Lumen 2000: 2000 lat Kościoła - magazyn 10.35 Św. Teresa z Lisieux - wzór świętości - film dokumentalny 10.45 Ojciec Święty w Indiach - film dokumentalny 11.20 Medycyna rodzinna: Cewnikowanie - magazyn medyczny 11.35 Królowa Pokoju - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Argentyna - film dokumentalny 12.25 Co znaczy dorastać w Ameryce Łacińskiej - reportaż 12.40 Fidżi i Tonga - film dokumentalny 13.15 Łazienki Królewskie - program edukacyjny 13.40 Nagroda Cypraea w Sorento - relacja 14.00 Święty Franciszek z Asyżu - widowisko muzyczne 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Ewa Uryga - śpiewanie duszą - program muzyczny 15.40 Prawdziwy Kościół Jezusa - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Ofiarowanie NMP 16.10 Ewolucja: Myśliwi epoki kamiennej - film dokumentalny 16.45 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Duch Święty - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 16.55 Pigmeje - film dokumentalny 17.10 Lednica 2000 - Akademicki Apel III Tysiąclecia 18.05 Tajemnicze skarby Porsenny - reportaż 18.20 Z dzieciństwa Jana Pawła II - rozmowa z p. Danutą Gruszczyńską 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Kanonicy - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Słowacja w fotografii - felieton 19.40 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 19.50 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 20.05 Sanktuarium Maryjne w Skępem - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Lata święte w fotografii - film dokumentalny 21.35 Historia Zakonu Jezuitów - film dokumentalny 22.05 Program na piątek left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Panorama łomżyńska 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Spotkanie z reportażem 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 16.45 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Puls gospodarki - magazyn gospodarczy 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szef kuchni poleca - program kulinarny 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 16.45 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 17.20 Co jest grane? - magazyn 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Agrofakty - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Układanka - serial animowany 16.00 Klub kolekcjonera - program Mirosława Sokoła 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Dwa światy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 17.30 Witaj Malezjo - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Sposób na sukces - program Joanny Frydrych 18.45 W cztery oczy - program Kamila Durczoka 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Lekcje języka angielskiego 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.40 L.O. 27 - mogę wszystko 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Opowieści z Collegium Maius 17.00 Alma Mater - magazyn dla studentów 17.15 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Belcanto - serial 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Muzyczna niedziela 16.10 Impresje 16.35 Budżet domowy 16.50 Giełda pracy 17.00 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.10 Małe co nieco 17.30 Vivat Academia! 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Z kodeksem na Ty 18.45 Bezpieczna Łódź 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Program na piątek left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Łapać indyka - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.10 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Aikido Nishio 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Filmy dla dzieci 16.00 Missa pagana 16.30 Sposób na zycie 17.00 Lista przebojów Telewizji Wrocław 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.35 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 MM - raport na koniec wieku 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 23.25 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Film fabularny 12.50 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.35 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Muzyka mniej poważna 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Zwyczajne dzieciaki (The Usual Children) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Stuart Paul, wyk. Graham Cole, Luke Aikman, David Tozer, Dominic Scott (89 min) 16.30 Wielka historia Ameryki - film dokumentalny 17.30 Rozmowy z... 18.00 Z notatnika podróżnika - reportaż 18.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Ucieczka jeńców (P.O.W.: The Escape) - film wojenny, USA 1986, reż. Gideon Amir, wyk. David Carradine, Charles M. Floyd, Mako, Steve James (90 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Remiza (Firehouse) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Parnes Cartwright, John Anderson, Dick Biel, Violet Brown (91 min) 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Program na piątek 23.50 BTV nocą left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Lokalny Poznań 08.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Krzyki z Afryki - komedia 09.50 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 10.15 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 10.45 Magazyn wędkarski 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 50 milionów przyjaciół - program przyrodniczy 12.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 13.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Tu spał kaczor Duffy - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Moja firma 17.25 Leasing tańszy od kredytu 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 18.30 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Wystrzałowy królik - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Czas na sport - program sportowy 20.30 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial popularnonaukowy 21.25 Piękni dwudziestoletni - film dokumentalny 21.45 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 23.15 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial popularnonaukowy 00.10 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|80x80px 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.15 Informacje TV-51 23.45 Techno party - program muzyczny 00.15 Byłem świadkiem - serial 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Who's the Boss - serial komediowy, USA 1984-1993 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Labor of Love: The Arlette Schweitzer Story - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Ann Jillian, Bill Smitrovich, Tracey Gold, Frances Sternhagen (90 min) 15.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial fabularny, USA 16.15 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.35 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Passe Simple: 1981, AIDS - serial dokumentalny 20.55 J'embrasse pas - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1991, reż. Andre Techine, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Emmanuelle Beart, Manuel Blanc, Helene Vincent (111 min) 23.00 Baron Blood - horror, Niemcy/Włochy 1972, reż. Mario Bava, wyk. Joseph Cotten, Elke Sommer, Antonio Cantafora, Massimo Girotti (93 min) 00.40 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Turbo - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.05 Fani - magazyn 03.30 Frequenstar: Patrick Dupond - program muzyczny 04.20 Rio: Le conservatoire de la samba - film dokumentalny 05.15 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ w supercrossie w Los Angeles (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe Igrzyska Boardercrossowe w Sölden - finały BX (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) Giganty mocy - magazyn sportów motorowych 12.00 Snowboard: Zawody PŚ w Tandadalen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 13.00 Golf: Turniej Praia D'El Rey European Cup w Obidos (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 ATP w Hanowerze 17.30 Skoki do wody: MŚ w skokach ze skał w Brontallo (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 ATP w Hanowerze (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 ATP w Hanowerze 21.30 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 3 runda Pucharu UEFA 23.30 (P) Piłka nożna: 3 runda Pucharu UEFA (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 19.00 Voyages, voyages: Bombaj - magazyn podróżniczy 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Moje marzenie, firma - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 20.45 Wieczór tematyczny - Bałkany, bilans wojny: Uspokojenie przez okupantów - film dokumentalny, 1999 21.00 Uciekinierzy we własnym kraju - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Pola napięć w Kosowie - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 21.30 Dyskuja - program publicystyczny 21.50 Bilans strat Serbii - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 22.05 Portrety - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 22.20 Dyskusja - program publicystyczny 22.35 Czy akcja 'Allied Force' była sukcesem? - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 22.50 Zabezpieczanie śladów zbrodni przeciwko ludzkości - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 23.05 Dyskusja - program publicystyczny 23.25 Czarne góry - białe kamizelki - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 23.40 Dyskusja - program publicystyczny 00.00 Cyrano de Bergerac (Cirano di Bergerac) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1922, reż. Augusto Genina, wyk. Pierre Magnier, Linda Moglia, Angelo Ferrari (114 min) 01.55 Iggy Pop - film dokumentalny (powt.) 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Gimnastyka - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show (powt.) 10.00 Szukamy domu - program o zwierzętach (powt.) 10.30 Opowieści przyrodnicze z Niemiec - program pupularnonaukowy 11.15 BayernTour: Ogród Angielski w Monachium - program krajoznawczy 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 13.00 Fizyka: Elektryczność (9) - program edukacyjny 13.30 Góry nienawiści - film dokumentalny 14.15 Viaje al Espaňol (35) - kurs języka hiszpańskiego dla początkujących 14.30 Policja szuka Ingi H. - magazyn policyjny 15.00 Schlawiner Platz - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Popatrz - wiadomości dla dzieci 16.35 Na miejsca... - magazyn sportowy dla dzieci 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Bawarskie krajobrazy: W Allgäu - film dokumentalny 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne, sport i loteria Druga szansa 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Wolny czas - magazyn 19.30 (na żywo) Bawarska Nagroda Teatralna 1999 - transmisja z uroczystosci wreczenia nagród z Prinzregententheater w Monachium 21.30 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.50 Capriccio - magazyn kulturalny 22.15 Komisarz Beck - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 1997 23.40 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 23.55 Perła Imperium (10/14): Wieczór u maharani - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Christopher Morahan i Jim O'Brian, wyk. Susan Woolridge, Art Malik, Tim Pigott-Smith 00.50 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 00.55 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 05.20 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 08.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 08.30 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.05 Ronnie and Julie - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Teri Garr, Joshua Jackson, Margot Finley, Tom Butler (93 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Dinozaury - w krainie gigantów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 21.30 Quatsch Comedy Club - program rozrywkowy 22.25 Switch - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.55 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.55 Nocna eskapada (Midnight Ride) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Robert Bralver, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Mark Hamill, Savina Gersak, Robert Mitchum (81 min) 01.35 Słodki grzech (powt.) 02.25 Reporterzy (powt.) 03.15 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talkshow 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Clown - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Balko - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Posterunek - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 23.15 Trzecia połowa - teleturniej sportowy na wesoło 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Na kłopoty Stefanie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 George & Leo - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.15 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.55 Ricky! (powt.) 03.45 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.35 Sędzia Barbara Salesch (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.35 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.55 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 14.20 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.25 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.20 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Dirk Bach Show - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 22.35 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 00.00 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.20 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Fast Track English The Business World - kurs języka angielskiego 06.30 Planete Nemo - kurs języka francuskiego 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Fizyka, elektronika - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Podróże po świecie: Moja Polska - film dokumentalny 11.30 Bulwar Europa - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn parlamentarny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Bóg i świat - magazyn religijny 14.00 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Z życia łososia - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.40 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Kobieta TV - magazyn dla kobiet 22.30 WDR Talkshow 00.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 00.30 Computerclub - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.25 Serce kobiety (Das Herz einer Frau) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1951, reż. Georg Jacoby, wyk. Marianne Schönauer, Stefan Skodler, Kurti Baumgartner, Hella Ferstl (89 min) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Nierozłączni - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 13.45 Tenis ziemny: MŚ w Hanowerze 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj 17.50 Sprawa dla dwóch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1984 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Sternbergowie - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Wielki los - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Korespondencje ze świata - magazyn korespondentów 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Berlin centrum - talk show 23.00 Johannes B. Kerner-Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Wiadomości 00.00 Tenis ziemny: MŚ w Hanowerze 00.15 Angela - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Rebecca Miller, wyk. Miranda Stuart Rhyne, Charlotte Eve Blythe, Anna Thomson, John Ventmiglia (97 min) 01.50 Johannes B. Kerner-Show - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.35 Sternbergowie - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 03.20 Wiadomości 03.35 Straßenfeger 03.55 Starzy, chcecie żyć wiecznie? - film dokumentalny 04.45 Ryzyko - teleturniej (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Amerykańskie listy przebojów (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka z Markusem Kavką 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 Overdrive (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon left|thumb|80x80px 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Downtown Nowego Jorku lat 90. widziany oczami młodych ludzi 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva Zwei z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku